


Years of Disinterest

by mikasasha



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, also they fuck, also this is kind of out of character, also this takes place in america just because i dont know how the school system works in england, but pretty young, but u know what? i shit this out in one night, im fucking disgusting.. this is ridiculous, not like. twelve or anything, so theres probably a lot of mistake, theyre. really young., yes. yes this has daddy kink. and i would like to apologize to my mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasha/pseuds/mikasasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years of Disinterest

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

The first time Jack sees him, it's the first day of eighth grade, and Jack's walking to where he has sit for lunch for the past year. He walks a bit ahead of Roger, and they walk past the place where the sixth grade scrubs are supposed to sit, and Jack doesn't particularly care about them, but Roger looks at them all, seeing how they all look and how they all act. They're all new, and most look scared or nervous save for one.

Roger stops. "Hey, Jack."

Jack turns around. "Yeah?"

"Check out that scrub." He points lazily at a sixth grader with bright blond hair and equally bright blue eyes reading a book and seated next to a chubby boy with glasses and a brown skinned kid.

"Why?"

"Well, he ain't scared."

"So?"

"So, ain't that weird? He just moved to a new school, he's back on the bottom of the food chain. Shouldn't he be scared? The rest of 'em are."

"Not any of my business. Not gonna dwell on it."

"But it's pretty strange."

Jack walks on.

"Who cares?"

-

Piggy noticed those two eighth graders staring and pointing at Ralph.

"Ralph, did you see that?"

"See what?" He looks up at Piggy.

"Those two eighth graders- the ginger and the tall one. They were staring at you."

Ralph just shrugs, disinterested. He looks back down to his novel. "Alright."

Piggy gets nervous. "Ralph, don't you care? They probably want to beat you up!"

"Who cares?"

-

The next time Jack sees him, it isn't in the eighth grade; it's in the eleventh, plenty of years after he had forgotten about him.

It's lunch, and Roger and Jack are sitting on the bleachers on the first Friday of school. Roger likes to people watch, and good thing, for he saw a curly mop of bright hair which immediately refreshed his memory.

"Oh shit, Jack, check it out." Roger nudges him with his elbow. He looks up from his phone.

"Hm?"

He points down to the blond kid, freshly through puberty, who's with the same chubby kid and dark kid that seem to have done the same.

"Oh, cool." Jack says, slightly interested.

They're quiet for a bit as they watch him walk leisurely, smiling and joking with the dark kid.

Jack hums. "He turned out pretty cute."

"Jack!" Roger whispers, jokingly scandalous.

"Hey man, what can I say? I'm a gay."

"Well, keep it in your pants, Merridew. He's a freshman."

He smiles smugly.

"Who cares?"

-

Piggy catches those two staring. He recognizes them immediately.

"Ralph!" He whispers.

"Yeah?" He turns his head from Simon to Piggy, who has stopped walking.

"It's those two eighth graders that almost beat you up in the sixth grade."

Ralph laughs. "What the hell? How do you even remember that?"

"I don't know, but they're staring at you! It's creeping me out."

Ralph looks up to where Piggy is looking, and sees the tall guy and the ginger.

Ralph noted the ginger was looking at him differently than the tall one, but only put a finger to what exactly that look was when the ginger winked at him with a suspicious smile.

He immediately bristles and feels his cheeks get hot. He turns around quick and walks a little faster, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Piggy and Simon walk fast to catch up with him.

"Did he just wink at you?" Simon asks, confused.

Ralph flusters more. "Think so." He mutters.

"That's weird! What do you think it meant?" Piggy sounds nervous.

"I dunno."

"D'you think it was in the queer way?"

"I dunno."

"What if it was?"

Ralph sighs, still red with flattery.

"Who cares?"

-

Jack sees him again on Monday, when the three kids walk along the bottom of the bleachers again.

"Think I should call him over?"

"Thin ice, Jack. He's a freshman."

He hums. "I think I'm gonna call him over here."

"Okay, fuckin' creep."

Jack ignores him.

He cups his hands around his mouth. "Hey, blondie!" He calls down, and the kid looks up almost immediately, as if used to that name. "C'mere for a sec!"

The kid blushes like he did when Jack winked at him, and he tells his friends something before walking up the bleachers.

Jack rather enjoys watching him walk up.

"Uh, what's up?" He says when he approaches Jack and Roger.

"How old are you?" Jack asks, leaning back and bracing his elbows on the seat close behind him.

"Least you had the decency to ask that." Roger mutters. Jack glares at him.

"Uh- fourteen. Fifteen in December."

Hm. Jack turns sixteen in October. Not a big gap.

"Cool. What's your name? All these years and I still don't know it."

Cutest thing about the kid is that he's still blushing. "Yeah I'm- um- I'm Ralph."

"Ralph." Jack tests it on his tongue. "Suits you, blondie. I'm Jack. Weird one next to me is Roger."

"Fuck you."

Jack sticks his tongue out at him and looks back at Ralph.

"Just wanted to meet you formally. We should hang out some time."

Ralph's eyes widen. "Um- I- uh- yeah."

"Cool." Jack holds out his hand, calloused and bony and manly. Ralph hesitates, but shakes his hand, and Ralph's fingers are smooth and dainty. He must play piano well, Jack thinks. "Good to properly meet you, Ralph." He smiles predatory, and Ralph's hand trembles slightly.

"Good to meet you, Jack." Ralph says back, and Jack very much likes how Ralph's voice forms his name.

Jack lets go of Ralph's hand, and winks at him for good measure. Ralph bites his lip, and boy does Jack like how that looks.

Ralph turns around to go back down the bleachers, and a couple steps in, Jack cups his hand around his mouth and shouts again. "Lovin' that view, kid!"

Ralph turns around , shocked and flustered. Jack licks his lips quick after Ralph turns back to the boys. He knows it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks." He mutters and continues back down the bleachers with red cheeks.

"You're nasty, man." Roger says to Jack as he stares at Ralph while he goes to his friends.

"Yep." Jack says smugly.

"Kid's probably straight, knowing your luck."

"Who cares?"

-

"What happened?!" Piggy says, sweating and nervous.

Ralph bites his lip and rubs his neck. "His name's Jack. He was hitting on me."

" _What?_!"

Ralph furrows his brows. "Keep it down, man. Other one is Roger, but he didn't really talk much."

"Well, what did he say?" Simon seems intrigued.

"He asked my age, asked my name, said we should hang out, and then complimented my ass."

"Oh my God- that's. Forward, to say the least." Piggy says, looking up at Jack, who's talking to Roger.

"Well, Ralph, are you going to hang out with him?" Simon asks.

"Well. He's pretty cute. Confident."

Piggy looks shocked. "You aren't thinking about _dating_  him, are you?"

"Well, he does seem like my type. Got nice hands."

"But he's a guy!"

Ralph laughs.

"Who cares?"

-

It's three days later, and Jack hasn't talked to Ralph since, but he loves seeing him everyday at lunch from up in the bleachers.

"I've jerked it to the thought of that kid at least ten times in the past three days."

"Jesus fucking Christ Jack, you aren't gonna have any come left if you ever get his ass."

"That's not how science works, I'm pretty sure."

"Either way, you need to calm down."

"With that ass? That face, that voice, those fingers? I can't stop; he's pretty much made for jacking off to. God did it."

"Kid's probably gonna find out you're gripping your dick to him."

"Who cares?"

-

"I keep thinking about Jack." Ralph admits to Simon, for Piggy's absent due to illness.

"You like him?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Well, does your head like him, or does your penis like him?"

Ralph hums. "You know, that's a pretty good question."

"I'd say you should test out how you feel with him, but you probably shouldn't. It's kind of strange."

"How?"

"He's older. He's a junior."

"Who cares?"

-

They're at the park. Jack suggested it on Thursday. It's Saturday, and they're laying in the grass to stare at the gray sky. It looks like it's going to rain.

"Lookin' cloudy." Ralph says after finishing his story of how Piggy got his nickname.

Jack smiles. "I fuckin' love it. Cold air feels nice."

"You like the cold?"

"Course. The same temperature as my heart."

Ralph laughs, and for whatever reason, Jack's stomach flips.

Jack turns onto his side to look at Ralph, who's staring at the sky.

"You're hot." He says, tracing his sight along Ralph's body.

Ralph's cheeks go red. "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself."

Jack hums. "Yeah, I know."

Ralph laughs again, and Jack reaches his hand to trace his fingers over Ralph's forearm, which causes Ralph a shudder and goosebumps.

Ralph turns his head adorned with pink cheeks, and studies Jack's face. Within seconds, Jack feels a droplet on his cheek, and another, and another. His face brightens immediately.

He springs up. "Hell yes!"

Ralph laughs and props himself up with his hands as Jack spins around stupidly in the rain.

"We should probably get on the bus!" Ralph says with a smile, slightly yellow teeth and all.

Jack's laugh is loud and fun. "No way!"

"But it's raining!"

"Exactly!"

"It's probably gonna get worse!"

Jack jumps in the air.

"Who cares?"

-

Ralph's back is slammed against one of the beams at the back of the bleachers- abandoned of any people. Immediately follows Jack's lips on Ralph's. All Ralph can process is that Jack is a _really_  good kisser.

Ralph brings his hands to cup Jack's face, and presses back against Jack's face. His hands rake down Ralph's back, causing Ralph to shudder, until he grabs Ralph's ass.

"God, you're fucking sexy." Jack whispers hoarsely against Ralph's mouth, and begins the kiss his jaw, going up and down is jawline and down to his throat.

Wherever Jack's mouth goes, Ralph reveals his skin. He moans softly with every kiss.

It doesn't take long for them to turn to sucking and biting, and it doesn't take any time at all for Ralph to fucking love it, and wrap his legs around Jack, who held them up with ease.

Ralph tries to choke out words, but it takes him quite a bit before he can form a sentence.

"Jack, we-" He's cut off by his own moan. "We can't- can't do this here."

"Why not?" His voice is raspy and against his neck, hot enough to make Ralph shudder. "Wanna take you right here- fuck you against this fucking pole."

Ralph whines. "Fuck, I want that too, but we- we can't."

"Why not?"

"We're at school- anyone could find us here-"

"Who cares?"

-

They- unfortunately- did not fuck against the back of the bleachers. Ralph sent Jack off with the biggest hard on in history.

However, Jack's parents are out of town, and Ralph's knocking on Jack's door. He opens it, immediately grabs Ralph and closes the door. He slams Ralph against the door- hard. Ralph moans loudly. Jack's lips are against Ralph's in seconds, bruising. Jack's hands are braced on the door behind Ralph, and Ralph is wrapping his hands around Jack's neck to press his lips harder against Jack's.

"Bedroom." Jack manages to say, breathing hard. Ralph nods.

Jack leads Ralph to his room, his mouth not leaving Ralph's. They make it to his bedroom, and he's throwing Ralph on the bed before he even remembers there's a bed there.

He stands at the foot of the bed, looking at Ralph with disheveled, tangled hair, hooded eyes, mussed clothes.

"I think you owe me, Ralph." He says in a smooth voice, and can see Ralph squirm slightly and shudder.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"You tempted me with your gorgeous body, even let me touch it and taste it," Jack puts his hands on Ralph's legs, slowly dragging them upwards on Ralph's legs and crawling onto the bed. "Then made me leave, all turned on and hard." His face is above Ralph's, and his elbows are on either side of Ralph's head. "What are you gonna do to make it up to me, blondie?"

"Let you fuck me- any and every position you want. Anywhere and everywhere you want." Ralph's voice is enough to make Jack groan. "So long as it's _hard_."

Jack hums. "I think I can do that."

He crashes his lips back against Ralph's, and immediately reaches for Ralph's pants. No belt.

He rips them down, and Ralph kicks them off. He reaches into Ralph's briefs, and he's already incredibly hard, despite Jack not even touching it. Ralph moans when Jack's hand wraps around him, and he goes for Jack's shirt rather than his own. He tries to unbutton Jack's shirt with shaky hands.

His breath is becoming only moans, and Jack notices this. He stops everything- he takes his hand off of Ralph and he lifts his head up off of Ralph's. Ralph whines, mad and loud.

"Shirt. Now." Jack growls as he starts unbuckle his belt.

Ralph's hands are shaking, but manage to rip his shirt over head, and he throws it on the floor the same time Jack kicks off his pants. Ralph shrugs Jack's shirt off of his freckled shoulders, and immediately after, Jack is reaching for his nightstand, and pulls out some lubricant and condoms. He sets it on the bed.

"I'm not gonna ask why a fifteen year old has condoms." Ralph breathes out, and Jack laughs as loud as his voice is letting him.

"Good, so you probably won't ask why a fifteen year old is fucking a fourteen year old."

Ralph laughs loudly, and pushes his head up to sweetly kiss Jack. It doesn't take long for the kiss to turn just as needy and rough as the others they shared.

Jack reaches for Ralph's underwear, pulling it down, and Ralph kicking it to the floor. Jack reaches for the lubricant, and lifts up a bit to spread some on his hand. He puts his lips onto Ralph's neck, his biting overlapping with the marks he already made a few days ago.

He slides his slick hand down to Ralph's dick, giving it a pump before lowering his hand down to Ralph's entrance. Ralph takes a deep, shaky breath, punctuated by a moan when Jack bites him.

One finger goes in a bit easier than Jack had expected, which means Ralph has put his fingers inside of himself before. The thought makes Jack throb.

He slides it in and out slowly, and continues to bite at Ralph's neck. He's almost stopped his moaning, most likely trying to get used to Jack's finger.

The second finger is a bit harder, but Ralph takes it well. Jack decides to make it better before he adds a third. He curls his fingers up, search around-

" _Jack_!" Ralph screams, gripping onto the sheets.

Perfect.

He thrusts his fingers in and out against his prostate again and again. Ralph's shaking, his knuckles and fingers are white grabbing onto the sheets. He doesn't even notice when Jack adds a third.

Jack removes his fingers, and Ralph whines, but Jack is rolling on a condom and slicking himself. He grabs Ralph's hips, puts his lips against Ralph's. "Fuck, you're amazing."

A swift motion, and he's inside of Ralph, and the feeling is _torturous_ , but he knows he needs to go slow.

Painstakingly slow, far too slow, he pushes in and out.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? I gave an invitation!"

And that's all it takes.

"As you wish." He said, and he grips his hands on the headboard to shove himself as deep as he could in Ralph, pressing well against his prostate. Ralph screams.

He's relentless- he pounds in and out, as fast as he can, hitting Ralph in the perfect spot with each and every thrust.

"Jack- fuck, Jack- Christ- oh my fucking God- Jack, Jack, Jack- fuck, daddy-"

And Jack stops _everything_.

He opens his eyes and looks down at Ralph, who has also realized what he said.

"Oh my God. Jack I am so, so sorry, I didn't-"

"Say it again."

"What?"

" _Say it again_."

"Daddy?"

Jack thrusts into Ralph hard enough to bruise, and Ralph screams again.

"Again."

" _Daddy_ -"

Jack does it again, and Ralph is louder.

"Again."

"Daddy- daddy, daddy, daddy-"

Jack begins to bury himself in Ralph hitting harder and getting faster with each time Ralph said 'daddy'.

"Daddy- daddy, please-"

"Please, what?"

" _Please_  fuck me harder, daddy-"

And Jack takes his hands off the headboard and pulls out to flip Ralph over on his hands and knees. He pushes in again, and puts his hands back on the headboard.

He fucks him harder, going faster and harder and doing everything he can to hit Ralph's prostate and make him scream.

"Yes, daddy, fuck- fuck!"

Jack's movements get sporadic. He knows he isn't going to last- not if Ralph keeps screaming like that. He moves his right hand to Ralph's dick, and they're both coming withing seconds. Ralph collapses on the bed, and Jack right on top of him. They're both breathing hard.

"You're heavy." Ralph says between breaths.

"Yeah." Jack mumbles against Ralph's neck.

"I got come all over your bed."

"Who cares?"

-

It's lunch.

Jack's sitting next to Roger on the bleachers, Ralph can see it from the bottom. The second Jack sees him, he comes down.

"What's up, kid? How's it goin'?"

Ralph smiles and takes his hand. "Goin' okay."

Ralph can hear Roger yell 'holy shit' from the top of the bleachers, and hears Piggy talk to Simon about how he didn't know Ralph likes boys.

Jack laughs at Roger's yell. "Thought you were worried about people seein' this sort of thing."

"I was."

"Not anymore?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Eh, I realized something."

"And what's that?"

Ralph kisses Jack's cheek.

"Who cares?"

**Author's Note:**

> ye this kind of sucks but u know what. whatever who cares (haha) i shit this out in one night so no one can blame me for this being bad
> 
> tumblr is memekasasha
> 
> im very tired good night


End file.
